1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a means for collecting bodily waste materials. More particularly, this invention relates to a feminine urinary device that allows a human female to comfortably urinate while standing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances in which sanitary facilities for female urination are unavailable in the sense of being either unsanitary, overcrowded or completely lacking. For example, at public events such as concerts or sporting events, the facilities provided often have less than desired cleanliness or availability. When camping or hiking, for example, facilities are often completely lacking.
Although this problem appears to be widely recognized, there have been few patents issued which seek to provide a means for resolving the problem. The exception appearing to be U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,263. It discloses a feminine urinary aid package that includes a closed flat enclosure that is constructed to be opened by a user. This package includes a one piece body having a pair of side portions and a triangular end portion that is integrally joined to the side portions. When opened, it imparts an open V-shaped cross section that aids a user in directing one""s path of urination.
Despite the apparent limited prior art, there exists a continuing need for an improved means for allowing a human female to comfortably urinate while standing.
One embodiment of a feminine urinary device in accordance with the present invention includes a thin, water resistant sheet having a front and a portion. The size and shape of these are such as to allow a user to place the rear portion between her legs while grasping the edges of the front portion so as to turn these edges upward so as to form a trough for directing the direction of discharge of her urine. A tissue and water impermeable envelope for storing the device are also provided.
Thus, there has been summarized above, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended thereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the present invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the embodiments set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other devices and methods for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved, feminine urinary device that allows a female to comfortably urinate while standing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a feminine device that will aid a female in performing excremental body functions while standing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a feminine device that will aid a female in performing excremental body functions without soiling her clothes when restroom facilities are unsanitary or unavailable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feminine urinary aid package that may be readily sold in quantity in a box or individually, or in a dispensing machine, and is particularly well suited for transport in a purse, back-pack or the like.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a reusable, feminine urinary device.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent as the invention is better understood by reference to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description that follows.